


Amami

by Nina36



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiamo insieme spesso al buio,  assaporando il silenzio. Notte dopo notte.  Senza sfiorarci.  Insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amami

“Amami”  
sussurro.   
“Per favore…”

Le parole sono così dure tra le mie labbra.   
Le pronuncio, e sembrano grida alle mie orecchie. Grida che riecheggiano in un guscio vuoto.   
Freddo.   
Dio…Dio…perché fa così male?

Abbasso la testa prima che tu mi guardi.   
Come sono bianche le mie mani…non c’è più traccia di sangue.   
Sono bianche….e fredde…solo..carne…ed ossa…e sangue…  
È tutto senza senso.   
Tutto.

Sento la tua incredulità Spike.   
Sento i tuoi sentimenti, quello che il tuo cuore prova.   
Il tuo cuore…come lo invidio.   
Riesce a sanguinare, a provare qualcosa…qualsiasi cosa. 

Io…  
Io non ci riesco più. Non so più come fare.   
Non ricordo più come si fa. 

“Buffy…” sussurri.

Buffy.  
Buffy è il mio nome.   
Lettere…pronunciate con tanta intensità da farlo sembrare quasi reale.   
Come se davvero contasse qualcosa…come se davvero fossero più che lettere, suoni. 

La cripta è vagamente illuminata solo dalla luce della luna   
Per il resto è buio.

Siamo sempre al buio, quando stiamo insieme.   
Senza parlare spesso. 

Guardandoci.  
O fissando il vuoto. 

Hai mai fissato il vuoto? La mente comincia ad aprirsi…e allora…mi sembra quasi…di provare qualcosa.   
Mi sembra quasi che il guscio si riempia.   
Ed ho paura. 

Stiamo insieme spesso al buio, assaporando il silenzio.   
Notte dopo notte.   
Senza sfiorarci.   
Insieme. 

“Ho…freddo…”  
sussurro.   
“dentro…così freddo…”

Non parli.   
Eppure ti sento deglutire.   
E sento la tua confusione. 

Com’è piena la tua mente.   
Com’è pieno il tuo cuore.   
Sento vita in te, Spike. 

Il mio cuore batte, ma non c’è vita in esso.   
Il tuo cuore è fermo, eppure è così pieno di vita. 

 

“Buffy…”  
Ripeti. 

Perché mi è così facile ora sentire l’amore che provi per me?  
Forse perché non ne ho più?   
Forse perché sono troppo stanca per fingere?  
O perché al buio è tutto più facile?

Vorresti muoverti.   
Fallo Spike.   
Sono solo muscoli. Sono solo ordini che arrivano dal cervello.  
Semplici gesti. 

Fallo, per favore!

“Io” cominci. 

Tu?  
Tu sei, Spike.   
Tu esisti!  
Tu mangi la vita.   
Senza paura, senza timori.   
Per te le parole non sono solo suoni.   
E gli oggetti non ti sembrano senza senso. 

“Io ti amo Buffy” dici. 

Chiudo gli occhi.   
Sono nel mio guscio vuoto ora.   
Sono il guscio vuoto. 

Io ti amo Buffy  
Io ti amo Buffy  
Io ti amo Buffy. 

Il cuore batte così forte…ma è ancora buio.   
È ancora tenebra.   
È ancora inferno. 

Ti ho amato prima di morire?  
Sì.  
L’ho fatto…in silenzio, perché il mondo era in pericolo.   
Ed amare era proibito e faceva male. 

Vorrei sentire quel dolore adesso.   
Vorrei amarti, Spike…lo vorrei davvero.   
Vorrei aprire gli occhi e vedere la luce.   
Vorrei che il mio cuore mi scoppiasse in petto.   
Vorrei…  
Vorrei riuscire a provare qualcosa. 

“Non…volevo…”  
mormori. 

“No” riesco a dire. “Non scusarti, non per questo….”

Sento il mio corpo sollevarsi, i miei piedi muoversi, aria accarezzarmi il volto.   
Ti vedo ora. 

Sei di carne, come me.   
Vedi, come me. 

Muscoli, sangue, ossa.  
Come me. 

Vorrei vederti sorridere.   
Deglutisco mentre m’inginocchio di fronte a te e le mie mani sono sulle tue cosce. 

“Che cosa…”  
la tua voce si perde, confonde. 

“Amami Spike…” ripeto. 

Mi sollevo, piano.   
Vedo bene il tuo volto, ora: desiderio, passione, amore, confusione…tutti questi sentimenti sul tuo volto. 

E nei tuoi occhi.   
E nelle tue labbra. 

Li vedo…e vorrei sentirli. 

Inclini la testa…vorresti capire, Spike. 

Cosa leggi nei miei occhi? Cosa c’è? C’è ancora qualcosa?

Amami, ti prego. 

***

“Amami ti prego”

Non so nemmeno se ti si sia resa conto di aver parlato ad alta voce.   
È la tua voce.   
Sì, lo è.  
Conosco la tua voce.   
Ha tormentato i miei sogni, le mie viscere, il mio sangue per ore, giorni interminabili. 

“Amami Spike”  
ripeti.   
Il tuo respiro caldo, contro il mio volto.   
Caldo come fuoco.   
Fuoco dentro, fuori, tutt’intorno a me. 

Le tue parole bruciano.   
Come lacrime…le mie, versate la prima volta.   
Come le tue…  
Non versate, ghiacciate, dentro di te. 

“Ti prego”  
sussurri. 

Ed io chiudo gli occhi, devo farlo.   
Prima che nuove lacrime li riempiano, scavando nel mio volto.  
Nel mio cuore.   
Erodendolo  
Divorandolo. 

Sei così vicina a me, ora.   
Ed il fuoco, mi consuma.   
Mi lambisce. 

E vorrei lasciarmi avvolgere da esso.   
Fino a consumarmi.   
Fino a che non rimanga niente di entrambi.   
Niente più che un pensiero.   
Niente più che un ricordo. 

“Guardami, ti prego”  
mi supplichi, ora. 

Ed anche i tuoi occhi sono fuoco.   
Puro…brillante…  
Doloroso.   
E così belli…

Vorrei perdermi in te, ora.   
Perdermi nella tua pelle, nel tuo calore.   
Asciugare in te il mio dolore ed i miei ricordi.   
Riempire il guscio di quello che sono  
Di quello che ero…  
Di quello che sei. 

“Più della mia vita…”  
sussurro.   
“Ti amo…”

Le tue dita mi sfiorano il volto, ora.   
Leggere si posano sulla cicatrice.  
Il dono della prima cacciatrice.   
Scivolano sulla mia pelle, fino a sfiorare le mie labbra. 

Ed io tremo.   
Tremo per il freddo che hai dentro…  
Lo sento…appena sotto il calore della tua pelle. 

È profumata la tua pelle.   
Bianca…e l’ho sognata…l’ho bramata…l’ho voluta. 

Leggere, le tue labbra si posano sulle mie…  
E vorrei toccarti…  
Ma se lo facessi saprei che non sei tu.   
Non saresti diversa dal maledetto robot.   
Non saresti diversa dai miei sogni…

Solo…  
Solo più fredda…

Continuo a tremare, mentre le tue labbra ancora accarezzano le mie.   
Non farlo Buffy.  
Non sentirti viva con un uomo morto. 

Stringo i denti, mentre, il mio cuore viene stretto da una morsa più forte.   
Ti amo Buffy.   
Il mio demone, l’uomo che sono stato, quello che sono diventato ti ama.   
Ma non così.

Mi stai guardando ora.   
Capisci quello che ho dentro?  
Capisci che quel giorno siamo morti insieme?  
Capisci che il freddo che hai dentro, mi gela…  
…e che darei tutto quello che sono per portarlo via da te  
***

Labbra.  
Le nostre labbra si incontrano, ora.   
So che non lo vuoi…vorresti la vera me…quella che ti prendeva a pugni, quella che una notte ti ha detto che eri inferiore.   
Quella che è saltata in un vortice bianco di luce e di pace. 

Prendi quello che sono Spike: il guscio vuoto.  
Amami…solo per un momento, solo per farmi dimenticare, solo per farmi ….esistere.   
Esistere.   
Il sangue è vita….lo hai detto tu…ed il mio sangue gela. 

Mi sfiori i capelli…quanta dolcezza c’è nei tuoi gesti…  
“Ti prego” sussurro. 

Non ho mai pregato nessuno, sono stata umiliata, ingannata, sconfitta, uccisa…ma non ho mai pregato nessuno.   
Un tempo mi dicesti che non ti sembravo il tipo di persona da supplicare…ora lo sto facendo, Spike. 

Amami, ti prego, ti scongiuro. 

Spike, perché stai allontanando le tue labbra dalle mie? Mi accarezzi i capelli, ed il guscio, quello che sono diventata, si sgretola. 

“No….” La tua voce è bassa, ma decisa. Così decisa. Così piena di dignità…come quella notte. Come sempre, da quando sono tornata. 

“No?” ripeto. Non sono incredula. 

Ho solo freddo, un freddo che sta congelandomi. 

Di nuovo le tue dita sfiorano i miei capelli. “No…” soffi. 

No.  
No.  
No.

Puoi far passare il freddo dentro di me, puoi farlo…e sei lì, immobile, a guardarmi.   
Sei l’unico che possa aiutarmi, l’unico che possa capire…e mi guardi.   
E c’è amore nei tuoi occhi…desiderio…passione…e dolore.   
Ed io…io non sento niente.   
Solo la mia carne che trema, fredda forse più della tua. 

“Ho così freddo…”

La mia voce è debole…come quella di una bambina…come l’eco che si sente accostando un orecchio ad una conchiglia.   
Eppure tu senti.   
Riesci a sentire il battito del mio cuore? Non ti sembra strano? Stonato…stridente?

***  
I tuoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime. Mi domando se te ne sia resa conto.   
E la tua voce è un sussurro, mi guardi e nei tuoi occhi c’è buio e freddo.   
Ti ho detto di no. Sono stato nobile abbastanza, o stupido abbastanza da farlo, anche se ho bisogno di sentire il tuo corpo contro il mio più di quanto necessiti, o abbia mai necessitato di sangue per sopravvivere. 

“Ho così freddo” mormori.   
La tua voce che sembra perdersi nel buio della mia cripta, così bassa e fragile che solo i miei sensi possono coglierla. 

Siamo così vicini, e vorrei che il mio corpo potesse riscaldarti…vorrei affondare in te, e baciare la tua pelle, vorrei assaporare le tue labbra.   
Ma rimarresti fredda. 

Fredda. 

Ho vissuto nel freddo per troppo, troppo tempo Buffy.   
So cosa sia il freddo…l’ho sentito per centoquarantasette notti.   
L’ho sentito, l’ho provato…e lo provo ancora. 

Un tempo forse, lo avrei fatto.   
Un tempo, mi sarei immerso nel tuo freddo.   
Illudendomi che fosse qualcosa di più. 

Ma non posso, non ora.   
Ti amo Buffy, non lo capisci?  
Ti amo…

“No” ripeto. Cerco di convincere me stesso, e te così.

Devo farlo. 

“Perché?”  
C’è disperazione nella tua voce, ma non rabbia.   
Hai lasciato anche la rabbia nella tomba dalla quale sei fuggita?  
Rivoglio la tua rabbia, Buffy.   
Rivoglio il tuo disprezzo.   
Rivoglio la ragazza che ho conosciuto.   
E non sarà una scopata a farla tornare.   
Non saranno i miei baci.   
Non sarà il mio amore. 

Ti allontano da me, ed è come tornare in quel vicolo…  
Quello dove ti ho raccontato di me.  
Quello dove sono morto e nato nuovamente. 

“Io ti…”   
Mi fermo. 

Io…cosa?  
Io ti amo?   
Vero…con tutto me stesso: uomo e demone. 

Io…  
Voglio che torni a vivere?  
Voglio che …  
Voglio te…  
La vera te. 

“Spike…” la tua voce è rotta.   
Spezzata. 

Proprio come qualche istante fa, allungo una mano…temendo, che questa volta, ti allontanerai…lasciandomi solo il tuo freddo e le tue lacrime.   
Temendo che mi rifiuterai  
Temendo che rifiuterai Spike, me, non potendo avere il corpo che potrebbe riempire il guscio vuoto della tua anima. 

Non accade però, lacrime calde scivolano sul dorso della mia mano, mentre ti accarezzo il volto. 

“Amami” ripeti, lentamente. 

Ed io ti amo.   
Con il mio cuore, mentre il mio corpo rimane fermo, ad assorbire il tuo freddo.   
Con i miei occhi, mentre tu abbassi la testa, e rifiuti di guardarmi.   
Ti amo. 

Ti stringo a me, prendendomi il tuo freddo.   
E sento il tuo respiro.   
E ti sento tremare. 

Vuoi che ti ami.   
Ma questo è l’unico modo che conosco, ora.   
È l’unico modo che conosco per amarti.   
È l’unico modo che conosco per disperdere il tuo freddo. 

L’unico. 

***

Perché Spike?   
Perché?

Vorrei dirlo ad alta voce…vorrei gridarlo…  
Ma rimango in silenzio.   
Fissandoti.   
Il gelo che si allarga dentro di me.   
Il gelo riempie il guscio.  
Aiutami, Spike. 

***

“Aiutami, Spike.”  
È lei? Davvero lei?

***

Aiutami, Spike.   
Aiutami a sentire…ad andare avanti, un altro giorno, un’altra ora.   
Aiutami, Spike.   
Amami.   
Ti prego, amami.


End file.
